A burger press is a well known device that is commonly used to form ground beef or other malleable food items into a flat, generally disk-shaped form. Typically a burger press includes a base plate having a cylindrical interior and a circular plunger that is used to press the meat into form.
While existing burger presses are suitable for creating a disk shaped form, that particular shape is not always ideal for cooking.